Often a webmaster (e.g., author of a website) has to make an editorial decision to determine what will be on a single page versus what will be distributed on multiple pages. In the interest convenience to a viewer of a page the webmaster will create the page to include multiple items. A good example of that are FAQ (frequently asked question) pages, where many FAQ pages are just one single page with hundreds of questions. A search engine would then catalogue or index the entire page for each individual FAQ. As a result, when a user of the search engine submits a request matching one of the FAQs the search engine returns the entire page including the non-relevant FAQs and the user has to scan the entire page to find the relevant FAQ.